Obsesión
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: Sakura se casó con Sasuke con la esperanza de algún día ser amada... pero él se enamorará de ella mucho más pronto de lo imaginado, y su amor será una total obsesión. Advertencia: LEMON! -YA SUBÍ EL FINAL!-
1. Chapter 1

Obsesión

Capitulo I

Caminaba de un lado a otro, casi formando una zanja en su propia habitación. De reojo miraba el reloj, y a veces la cama matrimonial.

Pasadas las doce de la noche, la cama estaba vacía… y el no sabía en donde estaba su esposa. Frunció el entrecejo, pronto perdería los estribos, saldría a buscarla y desataría el caos.

Ella debía llegar siempre a las ocho de la noche, no había excusas para un retraso, y si las había debía dárselas antes de retrasarse por más de unos minutos.

Para eso le había dado el intercomunicador de bolsillo, para tenerla en contacto siempre, más ella, justo ahora, no contestaba.

Tomo su abrigo, ya que hacia frió, su ancha espalda se vio cubierta por una campera de lana negra, para luego salir en busca de su mujer.

El barrio Uchiha estaba, como siempre en completa penumbra, tétrico y desolado, por eso a ella no le gustaba vivir ahí. Miles de veces le había pedido mudarse a un lugar más habitado, y miles más el la había rechazado.

Ese era su lugar, su territorio… no se iría, y ella tampoco. No la dejaría ir.

Al llegar a la entrada de su barrio la vio, llegando como si nada, con expresión de fatiga. Se acerco a la chica, sin ser dulce, ni calmar su creciente ira.

La tomo por el brazo, con suficiente fuerza para dañarla, exigió una y otra vez una explicación, más aunque ella hablaba, el sonido no llegaba a sus oídos, los celos anulaban todos sus sentidos.

-¡¿con quien estabas?!! –preguntaba una y otra vez, ignorando las respuestas. –debiste llegar hace horas…

-¡Sasuke! –el grito de ella lo distrajo, había sido demasiado fuerte, hasta llego a aturdirlo.

Paro en seco, la soltó y enfoco su mirada en el enrojecido brazo de la joven. Era notorio el daño, su blanquecina piel estaba llena de marcas, entre ellas, la clara marca de la mano masculina.

-déjame –pidió asustada, con un hilo de voz, casi al borde del llanto.

Ahora los ojos azabache la miraron a ella, sus lindos ojos jade mostraban miedo, mucho para ser que lo estaba viendo a el.

¿Tanto así la había dañado? ¿Tan fuerte era el dolor en su brazo?

-¿A dónde estabas? –repitió la pregunta, esta vez mucho más calmo y dispuesto a escuchar.

-en el hospital –aviso. –tuvimos un problema, debía operar de inmediato… por eso no pude comunicarme contigo –aclaro.

Los cabellos rosas se mecían pacíficos por el viento, algo frió a causa de la noche. La chica tembló, notando que había anochecido, y sin tener como protegerse del cambio brusco de temperatura.

El cerró los ojos, dejando que sus pensamientos se enfriaran con la ventisca. Luego de un rato los entre abrió nuevamente, y la miro con un deje de diversión y curiosidad, ella sonrió por el gesto.

-¿todo salio bien? –pregunto.

-si –sonrió. –por suerte, el niño esta bien. –comento.

-tsk… -susurro, quitándose la campera y colocándosela a su mujer. –vamos a casa, no podía dormir si no llegabas.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los finos labios de la chica, le halagaba ese hecho, no había duda, como tampoco la había de que también le asustaban mucho los ataques posesivos de su esposo.

-dormir… -susurro desilusionada. –Que mal… en el camino venia pensando que tal vez quisieras hacerme unos masajes, estoy muy cansada –excuso con picardía.

-¿y a donde quieres el masaje? –pregunto agachándose hasta rozar su oído, sin dejar de caminar a paso lento junto a ella.

Su voz carrasposa la estremeció.

-te lo diré cuando lleguemos –soltó distraída, mientras miraba las oscuras y tenebrosas casas.

-se que no te gusta –comento, viendo la expresión de desagrado de ella ante el barrio. –pero te acostumbraras.

-eso dices desde que nos casamos… y ya pasaron dos años… el barrio sigue vacío, y yo me sigo asustando. –le recordó.

-hmp… miedosa –susurro fastidiado.

-te oí –le reprocho. -¿Por qué no alquilamos las demás casas? Así esto no estaría tan desolado, y obtendríamos buen dinero. –propuso.

-no necesitamos dinero, ¿o es que acaso te privo de algo? –pregunto enojado. –y no quiero que esto se llene de gente –aclaro. –me gusta así.

Claro que no dejaría que viniese gente, y ella sabía perfectamente porque, últimamente la celaba demasiado e intentaba retenerla dentro de la casa, impidiéndole salir hasta para trabajar.

Pero, por ahora, las diluciones siempre terminaban a su favor, y Sasuke recapacitaba.

El problema era que cada vez se volvía más ardua la tarea de hacerle entender, y empezaba a creer que el seria capaz de encerrarla para que no viese a nadie.

Hasta de Naruto había llegado a sentir celos, su amor por ella se había vuelto una obsesión, y una muy peligrosa.

Por fin llegaron a la casa, luego de caminar con tranquilidad por varios minutos. Ambos estaban sumergidos en pensamientos diferentes.

-tengo hambre –susurro separándose al llegar y caminando hacia la cocina.

-yo también –dijo siguiéndola, para poder acorralarla contra la mesa. –Tengo hambre de ti –ronroneo masculinamente sobre su oído, estremeciéndola.

Beso su cuello, pálido y suave, dejando marcas moradas, y rastros húmedos. La tomo por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa, para hacerse más cómodo el trabajo de besar todos sus rincones, empezando por el escote de su blusa.

Era tan fácil desear más, con solo mirarla llegaba a excitarse, solo ella lo conseguía, por eso era su mujer.

Era la paz que tanto había buscado, ni su venganza, ni su poder, habían conseguido venderle tanta felicidad como ella.

Por fin había entendido, dos años atrás, que la única forma de vivir tranquilo, era corresponder a ese amor que su amiga le había profesado desde pequeños.

Ella lo cuidaba, veía su lado vulnerable, pero no significaba una amenaza para el, incapaz de hacerle daño, y capacitada para brindarle placer y cariño. Era la mujer perfecta.

Su carácter fuerte y quejoso, contrastante con su cuerpo frágil y delicado, sus conocimientos para sanar, y su repulsión hacia la violencia, y las muertes.

La hacían parecer tan diferente a el, y a la vez, eso los mantenía unidos.

Ella le estaba enseñando a amar, de a poco y con paciencia, como había prometido hacerlo.

Aun arriesgándose a que el nunca aprendiera, había aceptado, ese mismo día en que habían unido sus vidas.

Llevaba dos años enseñándole…

-Sasuke-kun –la chica gimió por lo alto, segura de que nadie la escucharía en aquel desierto oscuro.

El aprendía muy rápido…

De ser un amante frió, y rápido, había aprendido a torturarla poco a poco y hacer que los momentos quedaran grabados por siempre.

Tomo el fino metal que colgaba del cierre de su blusa, y tiro de el para que se abriera el cierre de la camisa roja que ella llevaba puesta.

Poco a poco fue descubriendo su cuerpo, y al terminar de hacerlo tiro la tela, que antes la había cubierto, lejos de ellos.

Solo en ese momento pudo deleitarse con las hermosas formaciones femeninas de la joven, ya madura por sus veintidós años.

Las tomo entre sus manos, aun con el sostén azul claro de ella puesto. Eran más grandes que sus manos, pero se adaptaban con elegancia y seducción al pequeño cuerpo de su dueña.

Sakura llevo sus manos al cabello, oscuro como la noche, y enredo sus dedos en el, era tan satisfactorio saber que ahora se pertenecían mutuamente, ya no debía torturarse todas las noches pensando en el, soñando con sus caricias y llorando por la soledad.

Ahora eran uno, y los tormentos del pasado no susurraban más en sus oídos. Porque tenía en claro que el la amaba, a su manera, pero lo hacia. Por que de la mano de ella era de quien había aprendido el significado de la palabra, y ella se lo había hecho sentir en carne propia.

Su primera mujer, y la única. Tal como el también lo había sido para ella.

No se habría atrevido a dejarse tocar por alguien más, no mientras hubiese una esperanza de ser suya. Y por más de que todos los que la querían, le habían dicho con sinceridad, que esa esperanza era inexistente, ella cumplió demostrándoles lo contrario.

Demostrándoles, con la invitación a su matrimonio, que era su destino, y que todo el amor que guardo toda la vida, ahora daría frutos.

-te amo, Sasuke, maldita sea –se quejo adolorida, con las caricias electrizantes de el, su sostén era un pecado, le dolían mucho los senos, ya que el había logrado erizar los botones rozados que los decoraban, y ahora esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo se estrechaba contra el sostén, mientras que sus bragas húmedas se volvían incomodas.

El también sentía la excitación recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo, y concentrarse entre sus piernas, pero aquel dolor que ejercía su boxer, le parecía sádicamente placentero, y quería que ella sufriese el mismo placer.

Ella no lo soportaba, tal vez el fuese un masoquista, pero la chica era demasiado frágil a esas sensaciones, era mujer después de todo.

Llevo sus manos hacia su espalda, buscando con desespero el broche del sostén, y una hombría voz la detuvo.

-no te atrevas –advirtió, tomando las, comparadas con las de el, pequeñas manos de su esposa y las apretó bajo las suyas sobre la mesa, para así inmovilizarlas.

-pero Sasuke, me duele –ya casi lloraba, no por el dolor, sino por costumbre, de mostrarse débil ante el y ser protegida.

-vamos, Sakura –pidió el, sabiendo que ella fingía. –Déjame ser rudo esta vez… -espero una respuesta y la vio arrugar la nariz en señal de descontento. –Prometo compensarlo la próxima vez –susurro para introducir el lóbulo de su oreja dentro de su boca, y masajearlo con la lengua, dándole el placer que ella buscaba.

-bien –acepto sumisa.

El sonrió complacido, soltó sus manos, ya sabiendo que ella no intentaría revelarse y las llevo a su húmedo sexo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el primer rose, por sobre el pantalón de Jean que traía puesto.

La tela era gruesa, pero las caricias eran rudas y se hacían sentir.

Abrió más las piernas, gustosa de tener la mano de su marido ahí, y le miro suplicante, para que le quitara el pantalón, pero el no lo hizo.

La noche seria muy larga, y aprovecharía para vengarse de la preocupación que le había hecho pasar.

Lo mataba pensar en que pudiese estar con otro hombre, ella era suya, de nadie más. Era la única persona que no lo había abandonado, claro que también estaba Naruto, pero no era lo mismo… por ella sentía una clara diferencia, eso era lo que le había enseñado en esos años, que esa diferencia, entre amistad y algo mucho mayor… era amor.

Un amor que solo seria de ellos, asesinaría sin piedad a quien se interpusiera, el amor de la pelirosa debía ser solo suyo, y así, el de el también seria para ella, por siempre.

Pero los hombres en esa aldea abundaban, los deseos hacia ella eran interminables, no era el único que se excitaba con solo verla, de eso era conciente.

Pero solo existía una realidad, que a el era al único que le permitía torturarla de esa manera, solo con el se dejaba amar, y solo a el lo amaba.

Pero en momentos de celosía era muy difícil pensar en eso, más fácil era actuar y luego pedir disculpas.

Sin pensar en que algún día, podía ser demasiado, y ella llegaría a no perdonarlo.

En ese caso… la mataría, no la dejaría vivir con otro hombre, la privaría de la vida, para luego quitársela el también. Y así, ya ninguno estaría con nadie.

-ahhhhh… me duele, Uchiha, hablo en serio. –se quejo, dándole a notar, que tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos.

-lo siento –dijo alejando sus dientes del adolorido pezón de la joven, a la que momentos antes le había arrancado el sostén.

Ella miro el reloj, casi era la una de ala mañana.

-llevas una hora en esto –se quejo. –y mañana debo levantarme temprano –aviso. –si no te apuras, te quedaras sin… -un beso abrupto la interrumpió.

-¿A dónde iras mañana temprano? –pregunto.

-a trabajar, ¿Dónde más? –pregunto enojona, notando que el ya estaba celoso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en trabajar, cuando yo puedo mantenerte? –realmente no la entendía.

-si de ti dependiera, Uchiha… me quedaría encerrada aquí todo el día, alejada de mis amigos, familiares y pacientes –se quejo. –no soportaría vivir así. –le aviso con cansancio.

-pero no quiero que veas a nadie más.

-entonces falle –susurro con tristeza.

-¿en que?

-en enseñarte a amar… -aviso. –el amor no es posesivo ni celoso, por lo menos no tan al extremo como tu lo llevas.

-solo quiero que seas mía –susurro sobre su oído, como un niño que no entiende lo que le explican.

-lo soy, Sasuke… lo he sido siempre, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Deslizo su pantalón por sus delicadas piernas, y lo tiro a un lado, ella por su parte se recostó sobre la mesa, disfrutando así con más comodidad.

El deseo ya se escurría por entre sus piernas, estaba al limite… lo necesitaba, como siempre lo había hecho.

-amor… ¿podrías ser un poco más compasivo? –pidió al sentir sus lentas caricias, entrometerse por debajo de las bragas y haciéndola desarmarse.

-no –respondió el. –nunca lo he sido. –una mueca de satisfacción se mostró en su rostro al verla arquearse, buscando más roces con su mano, y sin poder encontrarlos, el ya la había quitado.

-se mía –ordeno.

-hazme tuya entonces –suplico ella.

Dos sonrisas se mostraron, una en cada rostro.

La tomo, por fin buscando un placer más profundo…

Las bragas cayeron al piso luego de un tirón del hombre, y las piernas se separaron más si era posible.

Con una mano a cada lado de su cadera, se adentro en ella, con comodidad gracias a la excitación que ella tenía. Resbalo hacia el fondo, sintiendo el goce en cada suspiro, cada suplica sin sentido que profesaban los labios de su amante.

No necesitaba esperar a que se acostumbrase, eso solo lo había hecho la primera vez. Ahora podía entrar sin dificultades ni preocupaciones.

Se alejo un poco de la mesa, saliendo un poco de ella, para luego tomarla de las caderas y empujarla hacia el con fuerza.

Un fuerte chillido se escapo de sus labios, y pronto se ahogo en el beso que el se acerco a darle.

Su lengua inspecciono la boca, aquella cavidad que sabía de memoria. Dulce como la miel, y adictiva como la droga, ese era su sabor.

Se separo un poco, solo para darle tiempo a respirar y volvió a besarla, al tiempo en que comenzaba a embestirla con ritmos constantes.

Todos los gemidos de ella, se perdían en la garganta de Sasuke, quien solo la soltaba de ratos, para que recobrara el aire.

-Sasuke-kun… ahhhhh… -era tan tortuoso como placentero, su manera de hacerle el amor era única. Y aunque no conocía las técnicas de ningún otro hombre, tampoco creía precisarlas.

-Sakura, ven aquí –pidió, sonando más como una orden. Mientras ella dejaba su cómoda posición y se sentaba en la mesa. Ya que al estar acostada, no podía acariciar su espalda, y por alguna razón, a el hacer eso le gustaba.

La curvatura que adoptaba su espalda al arquearse en espasmos de placer, al Uchiha le parecía perfecta y agradable al tacto, por eso le gustaba mantener una mano sobre ella.

Mientras que la otra se adueñaba de uno de sus senos, y lo masajeaba con frenesí.

-¿tomaste las pastillas? –pregunto apresurado, mientras sentía como la chica se contraía con las embestidas.

-es algo… ahhhhh… tarde… para preguntar…

-tsk… -la apretó contra si mismo, uniendo sus entre piernas todo lo que le fue posible, luego de eso espero a dejar cada gota de su placer dentro de ella.

La miro interesado, se había vuelto a recostar sobre la mesa. Cansada, muy cansada. El trabajo, la operación de improviso que le había surgido, más sus celos, y el sexo apasionado…

Todo eso la justificaba ante el, por quedarse dormida, acurrucándose sobre la mesa.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, para ahí acostarse y acunarla junto a el.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession**

_CAPITULO II:_ "Dulce Despertar"

Abrió sus ojos, aun con mucho cansancio, y miro el reloj. Era un poco temprano, pero tenía que bañarse y preparar el desayuno, así que debía levantarse.

Se sentó en la cama, sin saber en que momento había llegado ahí, y noto que un brazo varonil rodeaba la parte baja de su vientre.

Sonrió, para luego mirar con cariño su rostro dormido. Era tan lindo, el hombre perfecto…

Durmiendo tranquilo, con la cabeza girada hacia ella… posiblemente por haberla estado observando antes de dormirse, sabía que a el le gustaba hacerlo. Mostrando a ella, en esos momentos, una hermosa vista de su ancha y seductora espalda, descubierta… Las sabanas solo alcanzaban a tapar el resto de su cuerpo desnudo, de la cintura para abajo.

Llevo una mano a la sabana y la levanto, para luego sonreír quedamente.

-¿Qué tiene de lindo mirar mi trasero? –pregunto el despierto, tomando la mano con que ella levantaba la sabana y tirándola sobre el.

-a ti también te gusta mirar mi trasero –le recordó ella.

-eso es diferente… -susurro el, mirándola sobre si, desnuda como el la había acostado la noche anterior.

-por cierto… ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? –pregunto, ya suponiendo que obviamente el la había llevado.

-te dormiste a penas terminamos… ¿tan aburrido fue? –pregunto fingiendo enojo.

-estaba cansada –se excuso. –Además, tu me agotas –dijo riendo.

-hmp… -se hizo el ofendido.

-oh, vamos… amor, no seas así conmigo –pidió besando sus labios entre cortadamente.

El la miro a los ojos, estaba pensando… y ella sintió curiosidad de saber en que.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero su voz se le adelanto.

-me gustas –dijo de la nada.

-ya lo suponía –ella rió.

-no, en serio… me gustas demasiado… -la miro con detenimiento otra vez.

-y a mi me encanta que me lo digas –susurro besándolo con afecto.

Era tan hermoso, siempre lo había soñado, escuchar esas palabras de su boca. Sentirse querida, protegida y hasta amada por el.

Creyó que nunca la amaría, pero se equivoco, el tardo muy poco en enamorarse de ella.

Aun lo recordaba, luego de regresar a la aldea, visto por casi todos los aldeanos como un traidor, sintiendo el rechazo nuevamente, sintiendo la soledad y el dolor otra vez.

Se había acercado una noche a el, estaba sentado en un banco, de un parque desierto por la oscuridad de la noche. Aun recordaba como se veía, triste, cansado, solo…

Como un perro al que abandonan en una noche de tormenta.

Camino con tranquilidad hasta el, ella quien pasaba de regreso de su guardia en el hospital, se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello.

No la miro, se sintió tonta e ignorada, y aun así continuo.

Podía odiarla si quería, ignorarla… eso ya no le afectaba, ni siquiera le importaba ser una molestia para el.

Lo único importante para ella, era saber que cuando el se sintiera solo, estaría ahí… a su lado, aunque no la quisiera ver.

Pronto vio como las caricias lo relajaban, sus facciones parecieron aliviarse y ella sonrió.

-¿A dónde vas tan de noche? –pregunto el, tomando su muñeca para detener las caricias.

-a mi casa –respondió tranquila.

-¿y de donde vienes?

Ya en ese entonces era celoso.

-del hospital –aviso.

En esos días, recién empezaba a recibir las guardias nocturnas ya que Tsunade la consideraba en su totalidad una médica profesional, con tan solo diecinueve años.

-es muy tarde –susurro el.

-lo se, es que tengo guardias noc…

-no –la interrumpió el. –es muy tarde para mi –aclaro. –esta aldea me odia.

Y con bastante razón le guardaban odio, había atacado la aldea junto con akatsuki, a sus quince años. Y luego de que la dejo en pedazos, volvió a marcharse con el grupo endemoniado, ese.

Para cuatro años más tarde, fruto de la búsqueda de Naruto y su equipo, volver arrepentido.

Para ese entonces, la aldea ya estaba restaurada, pero las perdidas jamás se olvidarían… mucho menos teniendo al causante entre ellos.

-dale tiempo al tiempo –pidió. –Y se paciente –sugirió.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea paciente? –pregunto enojado. –si ya nadie se me acerca…

Ella se paro y se le quedo viendo fija y acusadoramente.

-¿quieres saber porque no se te acercan? –pregunto fastidiada.

El la miro sin responder y ella prosiguió.

-porque deambulas solo por todos lados y cada vez que Naruto, yo o alguien más quiere acompañarte, tu los rechazas…

Llevo una mano a su cabello rosa, y lo acaricio con cansancio, para luego seguir con los reproches.

-si no permites que se acerquen tus amigos… si es que podemos llamarnos así –mascullo. -¿Cómo habrían de acercársete los desconocidos? –pregunto notando que el no prestaba mucha atención.

Chillo enojada, era inútil hablar con el.

-no se amar… -dijo el. –por eso nadie se me acerca.

-deja de tenerte lastima a ti mismo –le ordeno molesta. – y cuando quieras aprender, con gusto te enseño…

-¿en que piensas? –pregunto el, tomando su nuca con una mano y recostándole la cabeza sobre su torso.

-en nosotros –contesto ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose invadir por el perfume masculino del Uchiha.

-nosotros –repitió en un susurro, con una leve curvatura en sus labios. –suena bien. –comento.

-¿me amas? –pregunto aun recostada sobre su pecho.

-si –susurro el, sentándose en la cama con ella entre sus brazos.

-eres lindo… -comento, le había gustado escuchar la afirmación.

Las preguntas y los comentarios que decían, no tenían ningún sentido ni motivación, pero así solía ser entre ellos. Más que nada por la mañana, que se despertaban con todo el cariño sobre la piel.

-se hizo tarde –sonó fastidiada. –Me desperté temprano para preparar el desayuno, y ahora ya es tarde –se quejo.

-ve a bañarte, yo preparo el desayuno –aviso masculinamente, separándose de ella.

-maldición, que atractivo eres –dijo perdida en la vista, de su marido tapado solo de cintura para abajo con una sabana.

-oye –la distrajo su voz. –Ve a bañarte –repitió.

-ya lo se, ya lo se. –se levanto y fue en busca de su ropa, acto seguido entro al baño.

Abrió la ducha y dejo caer el agua mientras se desvestía… de repente se acordó de algo.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, veinte minutos tarde.

Salio del baño desnuda y busco su cartera, más en la pieza no estaba. Bajo las escaleras, recordando haberla dejado en la cocina la noche anterior.

Ahí la encontró, pero además, también a Sasuke preparándole el desayuno con la sabana atada a la cintura.

El la miro, entre confundido y complacido, y luego sonrió.

-¿Qué se supone que haces desnuda en la cocina? –pregunto.

-las pastillas –susurro sacando la tableta de su cartera. –veinte minutos tarde –le aclaro.

-pensé que no las habías tomado ayer…

-si las tome –aviso. –pero tu pregunta no tuvo sentido, no en ese momento. –aclaro.

La sonrisa se agrando en su rostro.

-si querías provocarme, ya lo lograste –dijo sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de su mujer.

-si, eso ya lo note. –aclaro ella viendo la sabana.

-Sakura…

-no, nada –advirtió. –me baño, desayuno y me voy. –aviso. –No hay tiempo, Sasuke… lo siento –le tiro un beso desde lejos antes de volver a subir a bañarse, sabía que si se acercaba a el seria la perdición.

Corrió el vidrio que separaba la ducha del resto del baño y entro, para luego volver a correrlo. El vapor rápidamente se adueño del cristal para dejar poco a la vista desde afuera.

Tomo el shampoo apresurada y lo coloco sobre su cabello, masajeando rápidamente. Lo mismo hizo con el acondicionador. Jamás se bañaba en tan poco tiempo, pero el apuro de llegar a tiempo era demasiado.

Busco el jabón con la mirada y maldijo por lo bajo, no estaba.

-¡Sasuke!!! –grito llamando la atención de el. -¡Tráeme jabón!! –pidió, más como una orden.

A los pocos segundos el estuvo entrando al baño, quejándose…

-bajas desnuda a buscar tu cartera, ¿y no puedes buscar el jabón? –pregunto quejoso corriendo el vidrio.

-lo siento es que… -calló al verlo, tan necesitado. –Ni lo pienses –advirtió, pero era tarde, el ya había entrado a la ducha junto a ella.

-como la primera vez –susurro sobre su oído.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; en el transcurso del día subiré las continuacionés de algunos fics.

**Más fics míos:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**Club de Fanfics** (**Para quienes quieran unirse**): www. clubdefanfics. deviantart. com

**Sakuryo**


	3. Chapter 3

_La fiesta había sido insuperable, en un jardín hermoso y enormemente grande, elegantemente decorado y con grandes mesas para acomodar a los invitados._

_Los mozos iban y venían, a disponer de la gente, cargando desde copas de sake hasta ramen para Naruto._

_El se había ocupado de todo, revisando cada detalle para que fuese perfecto. Lo único que la Haruno había hecho, además de elegir un tema base para la fiesta, era ocuparse de que su vestido de bodas fuese exactamente como lo deseaba._

_El resto había quedado en manos de Sasuke y el estratega de la aldea, Shikamaru. ¿Quién mejor que el para lograr que todo saliera perfecto?_

_El llevaba puesto un traje de camisa blanca y pantalón, saco y corbata negras. Los zapatos, obviamente también eran negros, color favorito del Uchiha._

_Mientras que la joven, completamente contrastante, llevaba un vestido de novia blanco, con un gran escote tanto en frente como en la espalda. Brillos, bordados, e incontables agregados al vestido que la hacían lucir realmente bella._

_Y no había pasado desapercibida ante los inexpresivos ojos negros, aunque ella creía lo contrario._

_Se había desilusionado al no escuchar al menos un cumplido. Sabía que el no era de expresarse muy a menudo, pero las horas que le tomo arreglarse perdían sentido si el no lo notaba._

_Suspiro con cansancio, sentada en una banca lejos de la fiesta, con una botella de sake entre sus manos._

_Recién casada, y con Sasuke, ahora meditando si había hecho bien en casarse a ciegas, con solo la esperanza de que algún día la amara._

_"prometí enseñarle a amar" –pensó, excusándose ante si misma._

_-pero no será nada fácil –susurro perdida mirando el suelo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –la pregunta de su marido la distrajo, y el gano toda su atención._

_-nada –susurro mientras el se sentaba a su lado en el banco._

_Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, quietos, disfrutando solo de la compañía._

_El estiro su mano hacia la botella de saque, pidiéndosela, ella se la entrego. Tomo el líquido como si de agua se tratase, no era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol._

_-gracias –dijo ella, mientras que el la miraba de reojo aun con la botella empinada. –por la fiesta, y el vestido… todo es hermoso. –aclaro._

_El bajo la botella y la tiro a un lado, entre su ultimo trago y los que había tomado Sakura , ya estaba vacía._

_Limpio con su puño la comisura de sus labios, donde había quedado algo de liquido, y luego la miro._

_-te ves bien –comento el, sin siquiera mirarla._

_Esto fue suficiente para que su rostro se iluminara con una bella sonrisa, lo abrazo efusivamente y beso su mejilla. Mientras que el Uchiha no entendía el porque de la emoción._

_-vamos a la fiesta –dijo ella, ya con ánimos de divertirse._

_Su vista se nublo, todo parecía dar vueltas y de repente veía doble._

_-bebiste demasiado –se quejo el en voz baja._

_-no es cierto. –contradijo ella. Fue menos de una botella. –tu has tomado más._

_-pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado –le recordó._

_De un momento a otro sintió como sus pies dejaban el suelo, se asusto y miro aturdida a su alrededor._

_Sasuke la estaba alzando como lo que eran, recién casados, y llevándosela hacia la fiesta._

_Todos los ojos se posaron en los novios, atónitos de ver ese gesto de Sasuke, más el en su rostro solo mostraba frivolidad e indiferencia._

_Se acerco a uno de sus subordinados en el escuadrón ninja, ya que ahora tenía su propio escuadrón, parte de su trabajo. Y lo dejo como encargado de la fiesta._

_-nosotros nos vamos –aviso, aun con su esposa en brazos._

_-pero es solo un mareo –aviso ella._

_-estas ebria –corrigió el._

_La chica se enfado, eso no era cierto, solo estaba buscando excusas para irse de ahí._

_-¡¿Tan apurado estas… Sasuke?!! –el grito de Naruto se dio en un repentino silencio, mientras que todos le miraron cómplices._

_-tsk… -iba a replicar, pero no serviría de nada. Solo dejo caer un suspiro de fastidio, antes de desaparecer de ahí con su mujer._

_Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos de nuevo, ya estaban en la puerta de un lujoso hotel, pudo ver una playa cerca de ahí y no pudo evitar preguntarle, pero el como siempre no respondió._

_-felicitaciones –hablo la recepcionista al verlos entrar, justo por eso, todas las miradas se centraron en ellos._

_-reservación hecha a nombre de Uchiha Sasuke –soltó fríamente el al llegar._

_La mujer la busco de inmediato, al dársela Sasuke ni la miro pero Sakura supo sonreírle animosamente en forma de agradecimiento._

_Eran demasiado opuestos, ella tan atrayente y amistosa, y el tan retraído y frívolo._

_Al llegar la tiro sobre la cama, las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rosa mientras que por su mente pasaban las cosas que harían ahí._

_El la miro interesado, aquel sonrojo le decía perfectamente en que estaba pensando._

_-Sakura –susurro luego de ir a cerrar la puerta._

_A cada momento la noto más nerviosa, cuando se dispuso a acercarse vio como ella desaparecía tras la puerta del baño._

_Sonrió con triunfo, esa noche seria divertida._

_-¿Qué haces? –pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta._

_-me baño –respondió ella nerviosa. –es que aun me duele la cabeza por el alcohol, creo que tenias razón… bebí más de lo que puedo soportar…_

_Abrió con siglillo la puerta del baño, ella no lo podía ver ya que la ducha estaba cerrada por unas puertas corredizas de vidrio, empañado por el agua caliente._

_De otra manera no habría podido sorprenderla esa noche, y sin saberlo ella, esa fue la causa por la que unos meses más tarde el hizo cambiar el baño de su casa, logrando que quedara igual que el del hotel._

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!! –chillo sorprendida, al verse desnuda ante su marido, acorralada en el pequeño espacio que el dejaba entre la pared y el._

_El Uchiha ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de sacarse toda la ropa, entrando así con la camisa y el pantalón de vestir aun puestos._

_-te vas a mojar –aviso avergonzada, cubriéndose con sus manos todo lo que le era posible._

_-no importa –soltó el, besándola de repente._

_Correspondió algo sorprendida, ante el hambriento beso de Sasuke, y pronto se dejo llevar, sometida por el deseo que implantaban en ella las caricias traviesas de las manos varoniles._

_Varios gemidos femeninos se perdieron en la garganta del Uchiha, mientras que este jugaba con aquel delicado botón rosa entre sus dedos._

_Su ropa ya estaba empapada, y en aquellas instancias, no tenía sentido llevarla puesta._

_La chica desprendió torpemente la camisa, aun con un sonrojo fuertemente notable en sus mejillas, y la dejo caer al piso. Con los pantalones no pudo hacer lo mismo ya que el cinto estaba habilidosamente bien abrochado, y solo el hombre que tenía a su lado pudo desabrocharlo._

_Ya sin el pantalón quedaron medianamente en las mismas condiciones, con la mera diferencia de que el aun traía puestos sus boxers._

_La miro expectante, esperando a que ella tomase la iniciativa de quitárselos, mientras que Sakura parecía dudarlo, dejando que las caricias del agua tibia sobre su cuerpo la ayudaran a tomar una elección._

_Era su esposo, no tenía nada de malo hacerlo, pero le causaba infinita vergüenza._

_-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con la voz ronca de placer._

_-me lo había imaginado de otra forma… -susurro ella casi para si misma._

_-¿a que te refieres? –volvió a preguntar el._

_-no lo se, tal vez más intimo. Luces apagadas, en la cama tapados por las colchas…_

_El se carcajeo con fuerza, para luego ver como la chica le miraba con reproche._

_-pensé que serias tú la que me enseñaría a amar… no viceversa –susurro ronco sobre su oído-_

_-para ti es fácil –la chica sonó triste, tal como se sentía. –ya sabes como hacerlo… pero yo…_

_-soy tan primerizo como tu –soltó el con fastidio de tener que aceptarlo, pero no quería quedar en ridículo más adelante si llegaba a hacer algo mal._

_En su rostro la sorpresa no se pudo disimular, el lo noto y rió._

_-Sakura –hablo mirándola lascivamente._

_Ella se tapo un poco más con las manos._

_-no habrá cama, ni colchas… mucho menos oscuridad –le advirtió. –tu primera vez… será en la ducha. –dicho esto la apretó más contra la pared y comenzó a besarla con desespero, mientras que ella se dejaba hacer sin poder corresponder muy bien a aquello._

_-tu primera vez también –recalco ella. No le gustaba que hablase de ella como si el ya fuese experimentado. –Aunque me parece dudoso –pensó si decirlo o no, pero la mirada de el la obligo a hablar. –pensar que con tanta desenvoltura, aun no lo hayas hecho._

_El volvió a reírse, esto ya empezaba a molestarla._

_-te haré lo que he soñado todos estos meses de noviazgo –gruño sobre su oído, luego mordiendo el lóbulo para escuchar sus gemidos._

_-¿Qué soñabas… Sasuke-kun? –pregunto ella interesada, sin imaginar la profundidad de la respuesta._

_-soñaba que te envestía en cualquier rincón que estuvieras y al despertar –hizo una pausa, se arrodillo en el suelo de la ducha mientras ella se quedaba parada. –al despertar, tenía el miembro como un fierro._

_La sangre se acumulo en las mejillas de la joven, no se imagino que el diría eso, jamás hubiese pensado que el hablaría de algo así frente a ella._

_A partir de ese día debió acostumbrarse, porque su marido nunca más se calló nada. Por lo menos con ella._

_Su rostro al estar de rodillas, y ser el mucho más alto, le llegaba al estomago y podía sentir el cosquilleo de su lengua en esta zona._

_-se mía haruno, solo mía –ella no logro escuchar aquello que el musito perdiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, solo supo gemir en alto al darse cuenta de lo que su marido le hacia._

_-¡Sasuke!! –parecía más que un reproche, una suplica para que no parara. El ni siquiera la miro, siguió perdido en su intimidad, dándole el placer que tanto había soñado darle._

_En los meses que habían llevado de novios era una tortura verla a los ojos y recordar a cada momento cuantas veces la había soñado, haciendo tantas cosas diferentes._

_Y tener que esperar hasta el matrimonio había sido mucho peor, pero las costumbres de ella eran muy estrictas._

_Sonrió luego de un rato, subió besando su cuerpo mojado y llego hasta sus labios, la beso y le hizo sentir su propio sabor. Ella no se negó, correspondió con todo el deseo que se guardaba hacia el, y se abrazo a su cuello para no dejarlo ir._

_Aunque el Uchiha no tenía deseos de escapar a ningún otro lado._

_La tomo de los muslos y la alzo, apegándola así a su entre pierna y haciendo que apoyase parte de su peso en la pared, ella instintivamente envolvió la ancha cadera masculina entre sus piernas._

_Las manos de Sasuke quedaron libres, mientras que ella seguía abrazándolo por el cuello. Tomo ambos senos entre sus manos y pellizco por igual las cúspides rosadas, que se erizaron con facilidad ante el primer contacto._

_Ella se asusto, podía sentir su dureza acrecentarse y apegarse cada vez más a su intimidad. Eso no podía entrar fácilmente en ella, no sin causar dolor._

_-no te preocupes –soltó entre cortado, mientras mordía su labio inferior. –ya veras que no duele tanto…_

_-¿Cómo sabes? –pregunto desconfiada. -¿no se supone que también era tu primera vez?_

_El la miro molesto, no por el comentario sino por la poca confianza que tenía._

_-Sakura –su voz sonó firme, y hasta cierto punto también fría. –lo se por tus gemidos –aviso, avergonzándola. –algo que desde un principio te gusta tanto, no te puede doler –aviso._

_Acomodo aquello, a lo que su mujer tanto le temía, entre sus piernas e hizo algo de presión. Inmediatamente sintió la estrechez de la intimidad femenina que invadía y tuvo que forzar la entrada, envistiéndola de un solo golpe, para causarle menos daños._

_-¡mentiroso! –en sus orbes verdes se desbordaban cristalinas lagrimas, que se perdían camufladas entre el agua de la ducha. –Si duele –contradijo._

_El sonrió._

_-¿Qué te da tanta gracia? –sonó ofendida, el parecía estársele burlando en su propia cara._

_-¿Por qué estas tan a la defensiva? –pregunto el, ya cansado de sus reproches._

_-porque tu eres el único que esta gozando –se quejo enojada._

_-¿ah si? –pregunto con cierta malicia. –no me pareció eso cuando estaba besando entre tus piernas –le recordó el, e instintivamente las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo. –pero si el problema es que solo yo gozo –dijo desinteresado, encogiéndose de hombros. –entonces déjame solucionarlo…_

_Se había quedado quieto mientras hablaba, y al comenzar a moverse lentamente hacia los costados, como buscando dilatar aquella angosta cavidad, escucho fuertes gemidos._

_-Dime algo –pidió el. –eso que sientes ahora… ¿es placer o dolor?_

_Como respuesta, ella gruño enojada._

_-eso pensé –sonrió al saber que ya no le dolía y que, por su puesto, el tenía razón._

_Se quedo quieto por otro rato, estaba tan ansioso como ella, al rato oyó la suplica que sus oídos esperaban._

_No necesito más, con oírlo de sus labios había sido suficiente._

_Vio con desgano el rojizo hilo que ya casi se perdía entre el agua, no lo había notado, sonrió al comprobar un poco más… que ella era solo suya._

_Esto lo hizo sonreír, y aunque la chica iba a preguntar termino callando al sentir las fuertes envestidas de su hombre._

_Era salvaje, parecía querer atravesarla, dejarla estacada a la pared del baño, y sin embargo ella solo mostraba una curvatura en sus labios, rosados e hinchados por los constantes besos que le propinaba._

_Sus ojos cerrados, su rostro empapado al igual que el resto de sus cuerpos, y algunos cabellos apegados a su cara producto del agua._

_"era perfecta" Y aunque nunca llegase a amarla, sabía desde ese día… que jamás la dejaría ir._

_La chica abrió sus orbes verdes de golpe, creyendo que tocaría el cielo con las manos, sin embargo el suavizo sus actos y la dejo con todo el éxtasis a flor de piel._

_La escucho quejarse, con justa razón, y se movió lento dentro de ella, viendo como se arqueaba en busca de roces más profundos._

_-tranquila –susurro el. –tenemos toda la noche…_

_-pero yo quiero terminar ahora –replico ella, como niña pequeña._

_La miro confundido, y la pregunta se escapo de sus labios._

_-porque el alcohol me da sueño –respondió ella._

_Su sonrisa fue malévola, y ella supo que no le daría descanso._

_-pues yo te quitare el sueño –aclaro._

_Ahora si estaba perdida._

_Salio de ella, quito las piernas que rodeaban sus caderas y la ayudo a asentar nuevamente sus pies en el suelo, luego la dio vuelta e hizo que apoyara sus manos en la pared de azulejos._

_-¿Qué harás? –pregunto cansada._

_-haré… que esto dure, un poco más. –aviso._

_La apretó entre su cuerpo y la pared, y poco a poco fue besando, primero su mejilla, luego bajo por su nuca y se deslizo a su cuello…_

_La joven solo suspira profundamente, intentando no cerrar los ojos, ya que si se relajaba posiblemente se quedara dormida presa del alcohol en su sangre._

_Creyó que la ducha eliminaría los efectos, pero al parecer, era muy blanda ante las bebidas._

_Sintió como ahora los besos corrían por su hombro, y bajaban por su brazo, dejando mínimas huellas de saliva que se las llevaba el agua. Ahora había saltado a su espalda, aquella curvatura parecía enloquecerlo, y años más adelante se volvería una pequeña obsesión placentera._

_La acaricio con su gruesa mano, contorneando el dibujo que formaba aquella flexión de su espalda. Y sonrió, feliz por primera vez en muchos años, para luego bajar a sus muslos, apretar uno con su mano y apresar parte del otro con sus dientes._

_Miro a su esposa, sus parpados parecían pesarles, y maldijo el hecho de haberle permitido tomar alcohol en la fiesta, jamás volvería a dejar que ella probase el sake._

_Le dio una fuerte nalgada, y ella dio un respingo recuperándose de golpe._

_Subió de nuevo a ella, y busco la posición en la que habían estado momentos antes, ella rodeo rápidamente sus caderas sin la necedad de que el le dijese nada, y el volvió a apretarla contra la pared._

_La beso, tomando con ambas manos su rostro, indicándole que la necesitaba, y mucho._

_La chica correspondió, y de nuevo paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, la postura era más cómoda así._

_Entro en ella sin contemplaciones, ya no debía dolerle casi nada, además ella lo miraba con suplica… así que suponía que eso era lo que quería su mujer._

_Una vez dentro la sintió gimotear quedamente, mientras que de su boca también escapaban murmullos roncos y carentes de sentido._

_Las estocadas pasaron de ser simples a feroces, los gemidos subieron el volumen, tanto que el temió que la escucharan en los pasillos del hotel, y las uñas filosas, teñidas con esmalte rosa, se clavaron en su espalda… al sentir el desenfreno con el que el la envestía._

_Esa fue la primera vez que sintió sus líquidos tibios derramándose dentro de su cuerpo, y también la primera en la que no tomo en cuenta el poder quedar embarazada._

_A partir de ese día el se encargo de comprarle mensualmente las pastillas anti-conceptivas, y aunque no era de su agrado hacerlo, su mujer se negaba vergonzosamente a pedírselas a Tsunade, mucho menos aceptaría ir ella a la farmacia._

_No quería tener hijos, no ahora por lo menos, ya que ella buscaba una familia, y el no estaba seguro de poder dársela. Podía dejara embarazada, si, de su fertilidad no dudaba, frente a lo que titubeaba no era eso, sino sus dotes como padre._

_Sintió como ella recostaba la cabeza entre la unión de su cuello y hombro, y pronto sintió el peso muerto._

_No lo podía creer, se había quedado dormida, la cargo aun mojada hasta la cama, no sin antes girar la perilla de la ducha para darle un descanso al agua, que no había parado de caer. Y la deposito a su lado, esta dormida busco la comodidad, y la encontró acurrucándose entre sus brazos._

_Muchas de las acciones de esa noche se volvieron una costumbre insustituible para ambos. Como la forma de dormir de ella, el goce de el… al torturarla dulce y placenteramente, o la maldita manía de ella, de rendirse al cansancio a penas terminado el sexo._

_Que a pesar de que no sucedía siempre, muchas veces le había tocado cargarla dormida, presa del cansancio. Aunque muchas otras era el quien estaba cansado y ella lo molestaba por más… aunque jamás se había quejado._

-por lo menos aun estas despierta –se burlo el, mientras que le daba el jabón por el que ella, una hora antes, lo había llamado a gritos.

-¿de que me sirve ahora? –pregunto molesta, y ya sin fuerzas, ni quiera le había dejado las ganas de reclamarle.

El rió, y mordió su cuello… luego bajo un poco más.

-ni lo sueñes –susurro cansada. –Además, estoy llegando muy tarde –se quejo. –no podré ni desayunar….

-Pues la leche ya la tomaste –se rió el.

-¡Sasuke!!! –grito enojada, con sus mejillas hirviendo de la vergüenza. -¡¿Cuándo dejaras de ser un pervertido?!! –se quejo a los gritos, saliendo rápidamente del baño.

-quejosa –susurro el riéndose. –No te enojes tanto –se quejo el esta vez. –solo fue un chiste…

-eres un dolor de cabeza… -suspiro. –Nos vemos en la noche –hablo con cansancio, aun le dolía tener que irse luego de aquel placentero pero fatigante encuentro en el baño.

Ya vestida lo miro, alzo una ceja y hablo con burla.

-¿piensas andar así todo el día? –pregunto al ver como la seguía desnudo hacia la puerta de entrada, para despedirla.

-no lo se, si tengo ganas… tal vez en la tarde me vista. –se rió el.

-"oh por dios… a donde había quedado guardado ese Sasuke durante esos años de niñez" –pensó ella. "Tan feliz y gracioso, sin pudores ni odio"…

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, recibió el beso que el le daba, y se distrajo solo con el sonar de su localizador.

-es Tsunade-sama –comento. –y no esta feliz por mi retrazo…

Soltó un gruñido y ella rió.

-nos vemos, amor… -le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Tercer capítulo de un fic que solo tiene seis, así que pronto se terminará... muchas gracias por leer, y disculpen todos los horrores de ortografía.

**Más fics míos:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**Club de fanfics:** www. clubdefanfics. deviantart. com

**Sakuryo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obsession**

_Capítulo IV_

La chica se había ido horas atrás, dejándolo solo y aburrido en la casa. Estaba mirando la televisión, un programa trivial al que no le daba mucha importancia, mucho menos atención.

Su cuerpo aun seguía descubierto, no sabía porque, le era cómodo estar así.

No tenía nada que hacer, era su día libre… en realidad, muchos de la semana lo eran. Siendo el líder de escuadrón, podía descansar algunos días de la semana, la aldea era un lugar tranquilo y no había tantos problemas como para que su trabajo fuese demasiado pesado.

En cambio ella, siendo médica en el hospital principal, era todo lo contrario. Los enfermos siempre llegaban, trabajaba casi todo el día, y por eso el se molestaba si llegaba más de las ocho.

Hasta las siete treinta era su horario de trabajo, le molestaba que aquel lugar la retuviese más tiempo porque eran pocas las horas que podía compartir con el.

Pero sabía que, al final, terminaba dándole la razón, porque tanto el como ella sabían que no había motivos para dejar morir a un paciente.

Por eso la disculpaba cuando su excusa era haber tenido una operación urgente.

Pero hasta el se sorprendía del odio que podía llegar a tenerle a todos esos allegados a ella. Hasta el propio Naruto había sido victima de sus celos…

Sonrió, recordando la cara pálida que puso Naruto luego de su amenaza, solo por haber abrazado efusivamente a su mujer.

_"-yo no abrazo a Hinata, entonces creo tener el derecho de que tu no toques a Sakura… si lo haces…."_

No hizo falta decir más, su amigo entendió a la perfección y jamás volvió a abrazarla, por lo menos frente a el.

Ella se enojo mucho por eso, también lo recordaba pero los recuerdos con ella eran más difusos…

Su ceño fruncido, las palabras en tono elevado que salían de entre esos rosados y finos labios, su cabello alborotado por el mismo enojo, los ojos jade brillando con molestia, su respiración agitada, el subir y bajar de sus hermosos senos al compás de su respirar. Lo que recordaba luego era haberla tomado contra las escaleras de la entrada de su casa, en donde estaban, y haber escuchado sus gemidos una y otra vez. Primero pidiéndole que parara, luego rogando que no se detuviese.

-mujer contradictoria –susurro apagando el televisor y subiendo a vestirse.

Se coloco una remera negra y de tela fina, y un pantalón de la misma tela, pero color marfil.

Era cómodo, casi se sentía como andar desnudo, luego se puso su calzado y bajo por su billetera, iría a buscarla para invitarla a almorzar, ya que seguro le daban un receso a la hora de la comida.

Si no lo hacían, entonces se la llevaría igual.

Sonrió arrogante y salio de la casa, cerrando con llave tras si, y echando las llaves al bolsillo.

Camino tranquilo hasta salir del barrio Uchiha y adentrarse poco a poco en el centro de la aldea, a su paso iba sintiendo las miradas femeninas posarse sobre el, miro el cielo distraído y, por lo mismo, choco con alguien.

Era extraño en el, tanto el estar distraído como el chocar con alguien.

-disculpe –susurro, arrastrando las palabras, cuando vio a la anciana frente a el. Se agacho y recogió las cosas, que por su culpa, la mujer había dejado caer.

-muchas gracias –dijo la mujer amablemente, levantando su vista a verlo cuando el se erguía luego de recoger las cosas. –oh, pero si es el marido de la doctora Haruno –dijo sonriente.

-¿eh? –se impresiono al saber que ella les hablaba a sus pacientes sobre el.

-con permiso –dijo la vieja, alejándose. –suerte con su matrimonio –soltó por ultimo antes de unirse a la muchedumbre que iba y venia.

Sonrió, le agradaba en cierta forma saber que ella era conocida como una mujer casada, y que también lo reconocían a el como su esposo, aunque no entendía del todo que datos había dado Sakura para que lo reconocieran sin haberlo visto antes.

Llego al hospital, un poco antes de lo planeado, y subió en busca del consultorio de su mujer.

-pase –la oyó decir, luego de golpear la puerta.

Estaba sumida en unos papeles, tanto que al principio ni siquiera lo miro.

-¿Sasuke? –pregunto confundida cuando por fin poso su vista en el.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Esta mal que venga? –pregunto molesto ante su confusión.

-claro que no, solo que no te esperaba. –se levanto de su silla y le beso en los labios con delicadeza. -¿sucedió algo malo? –el gruño.

Hubo un pequeño espacio silencioso, el cual ella no supo explicar, y luego se sintió acorralada contra el escritorio.

-solo te extrañaba –aviso su esposo, besándole con anhelo el cuello.

-estas loco… -susurro complacida. –Pronto vendrá otro paciente y yo… ahhhhh… -se aferro a la remera de el. –Deja de hacer eso –ordeno sin éxito.

No hizo caso, la beso y mordisqueo con más ganas todavía al notar en su tono de voz un deje libido.

-yo… no quiero –aseguro, esperando detenerlo.

-¿no quieres? –pregunto sarcástico al ver el afán con el que se había prendido de su remera.

-no aquí –aclaro. –y no ahora.

-pues yo si lo quiero, aquí y ahora –contradijo el.

La puerta sonó, distrayéndolos y devolviéndoles un poco la cordura.

De inmediato Sakura busco de acomodar sus ropas, mientras que el se revolvía los cabellos y gruñía frustrado.

La remera, ya de por si de tela fina y arrugada, se veía en pésimo estado, pero a el no parecía importarle. Por eso fue Sakura quien se acerco a acomodarla un poco, sin querer encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros que la miraban con atención.

-¿a que hora tienes receso? –pregunto enojado, caminando hacia la puerta de salida, que por tercera vez era golpeada.

-¿receso? –pregunto ella como si no conociera el significado de aquella palabra.

-¿Es que acaso te hacen trabajar de las ocho de la mañana a las ocho de la noche sin siquiera darte un descanso? –pregunto molesto de siquiera pensarlo. –si es así, olvídate de esto. –aviso seguro.

Ella sonrió, le gustaba que la protegiese, pero no podía permitir que tomara decisiones por ella.

-no me olvidare de nada –advirtió. –y no, no me dan un horario fijo de receso, me tomo un tiempo cuando veo que no hay más pacientes que atender…

-¿Y cuando será eso? –pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-aun no lo se, pero puedes…

-te esperaré en la cafetería –interrumpió. –trata de no tardarte.

-claro –mascullo tranquila.

Al salir se encontraron con quien tocaba la puerta con insistencia, un joven de cabellos claros y ojos oscuros. A su lado, un pequeño niño, al parecer su hijo.

-lo siento, Sakura-sama –dijo sonriéndole. –no sabía que estaba atendiendo a un paciente, como me dijo que viniera a esta hora…

-no se preocupe, esta bien –la chica devolvió el gesto, y Sasuke casi podía matarlo con la mirada penetrante que posaba en el.

-Sakura-chan –el niño sonrió, y camino lentamente a sus brazos.

-Dime, Yahiko, ¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto la chica con dulzura.

-¡Si!! –el niño sonó enérgico, pero pareció costarle mucho.

-¿quieres un helado? –pregunto ella despreocupada.

-¡Sakura-chan!! –le gustaba verlo alegre.

-bien, si tu padre me lo permite –miro al joven, este asintió, luego miro a Sasuke que todavía no se iba. –Adelántate –pido al niño. –Pero mantente a donde te veamos –ordeno.

-el no se encuentra bien –susurro su padre dolido. –aunque debo decir que hace grandes intentos por fingirlo. –la chica sonrió comprendiendo aquello.

-es un niño muy fuerte.

-se ha desmayado varias veces esta semana, pensé en traerlo antes… pero usted dijo…

-se lo que dije –soltó ella con pena. –será normal, es por la misma enfermedad.

Forzó una sonrisa, y luego miro a su esposo, quien seguía con interés no demostrado la conversación.

-por cierto… el es mi marido –lo presento. –y el es el joven Amano.

-es un pacer –dijo estrechando su mano, para sasuke no era igual pero de todas formas lo saludo cordial. No podía evitar que los celos lo invadieran al ver que ella tenía un trato muy personal con ese paciente, pero dejo pasar al percatarse de que la conversación seguía.

-creo que Yahiko esta esperando por el helado –sonrió ella. –Le invito un café –le aviso la joven.

-no, por favor, soy yo quien lo invita –se apresuro a decir apenado.

Eso si no le gusto al Uchiha, nadie le invitaba nada a su mujer más que el.

-yo invito –soltó ronco caminando hacia la cafetería.

Pronto se vieron en una mesa para cuatro, al lado del gran ventanal con vista al resto de la aldea, Sakura con Yahiko sentado a su lado, y Sasuke y Amano en frente.

-¿dolores de cabeza? –pregunto ella a quien tomaba el helado.

-no. –respondió y siguió con el dulce.

-¿Sueño excesivo?

-no.

-¿falta de apetito?

-no.

La chica comenzaba a irritarse.

-¿mal humor?

-no.

-¿algún síntoma tienes que haber tenido? Sino no estarías aquí –le recordó. –no quiero buscar las respuestas en tu padre, creo que ya estas grande para dármelas tu –se enojo la chica.

El chico tenía tan solo doce años, y ella pareció darse cuenta de que se había extralimitado con el.

-¡si ya soy grande, podrían dejarme morir en paz!!! –salio corriendo de ahí, mientras su padre intentaba seguirlo.

-lo siento –se disculpo ella dolida. –fue mi culpa…

-no se preocupe, a todas las preguntas que usted le hizo… la respuesta era si. –aclaro. –incluyendo la de mal humor –aviso.

-ire por el. –dijo la chica, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué tiene? –pregunto Sasuke luego de un largo silencio.

-un tumor –aviso. –en alguna parte de la cabeza.

-tsk… -rabio sin sentido, molestándose por haber preguntado.

-no se preocupe. –hablo el padre. –es algo que ya hemos asumido, tanto el, como yo.

-¿asumir? –pregunto molesto.

-si, Sakura-sama ha hecho muchos intentos por buscar una solución, pero no la hay…

-podrían extirpar el tumor –sugirió el Uchiha.

-los riegos son de un noventa y tres por ciento en contra. –aviso. –por eso es que me da miedo, no solo a mi… también a Sakura-sama, nunca creí que ella dudara ante algo… pero cuando le comente sobre hacer la operación, ella pareció temer.

-si, suele tenerle miedo al fracaso –comento molesto. –pero no fracasa fácilmente.

-usted es un hombre muy afortunado –dijo el otro joven.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada sin interés, aunque por dentro se sintiera orgulloso y terriblemente celoso.

-puede que si –soltó despreocupado.

-¿no la aprecia? –interrogo el otro, con demasiado interés para el gusto del Uchiha.

No le gustaba mostrarse débil, mucho menos enamorado, y no lo haría.

-hay muchas mujeres –susurro sin ánimos.

-no creo que ninguna se compare con Sakura…

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –indago mirándole de soslayo.

Le costaba mucho contenerse, y su mirada se hacia cada vez más gélida.

-ella trata a mi hijo hace más de un año –comento. –la conozco…

-¿te interesa? –interrogo con fingido desinterés.

-no seria prudente contestar eso ante su marido –devolvió la mirada, pero la de este era con calma y tristeza.

-tienes razón, pero te sugiero que no te hagas ilusiones –miro a su mujer, quien volvía junto con el niño, ya de mejor humor.

-bien, el helado se derritió… y aun me queda un paciente por atender… espero que vuelvas así tomamos otro helado juntos –le sonrió la chica al chiquillo.

-claro –se esforzó en darle una sonrisa limpia, pero esta se vio algo cansada.

-bien –sonrió llamando con un gesto a la mesera para pagar.

-deja, dije que invitaba yo. –soltó su marido tranquilo, solo con ella, para luego entregarle el dinero a la mujer.

-bien, ya es tarde… -susurro apenada. –adiós –la chica hizo un gesto con la mano mientras caminaba apresurada a su consultorio.

Creyó que Sasuke venia detrás de ella, y no se giro a verificarlo.

El se había quedado parado frente al otro hombre, que sonriendo se levantaba para retirarse.

-Amano –hablo con ímpetu.

-¿si, que sucede? –pregunto este, fingiendo agrado.

El niño se adelanto corriendo para apretar el botón del ascensor.

-Uchiha Sasuke –soltó con cierta arrogancia. –no lo olvides, para que no te hagas más ilusiones.

Camino tranquilo tras su esposa, luego de presentarse a nombre completo con aquel sujeto.

Al llegar a su consultorio la puerta ya se había cerrado, con la doctora y el paciente dentro.

Se moría de la curiosidad por entrar, era la primera vez que venia al hospital a visitarla y quería saber más sobre sus relaciones y obligaciones en el lugar, pero sabía que no debía interrumpirla.

Se sentó en una de las filas de sillas que se apegaban al pasillo, justo la que estaba frente a la puerta, y espero a que se abriera.

Casi una hora…

Por fin, luego de más de una hora, la puerta se abrió.

-bien, espero que vuelva pronto –la chica le sonrió al hombre, bastante mayor, que salía dándole las gracias.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke, que ya tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los dientes con enojo, y decidió dar por terminada la despedida.

-muchas gracias Sakura –sonrió el hombre antes de irse a paso lento.

-este te tiene mucha confianza –soltó molesto al notar que ni siquiera agregaba un honorífico a su nombre.

-soy su medica de cabecera, ¿Qué esperabas? –pregunto ella con ironía.

-esperaba otra cosa –dijo casi en un suspiro, bastante molesto.

-pasa –sugirió ella, dándole paso a su consultorio.

El hizo caso, sin muchos ánimos, y entro con la mirada fija en cualquier cosa menos ella.

-estas molesto, ¿no es cierto? –pregunto algo desanimada.

-no, claro que no. –soltó sarcástico.

-no es mi culpa –se quejo ella. –te enojas muy fácilmente…

-¿Todos tus pacientes son hombres? –pregunto.

-no, en su mayoría son mujeres… pero ellas vienen temprano a la mañana –aviso.

Escucho un resoplido fuerte, muestra clara de su enojo.

-el otro era tan solo un niño, Sasuke… además tiene…

-ya se lo que tiene –se apresuro a decir, tajante, por estar molesto.

-bien –susurro igual de enojada.

-¿iremos a almorzar? –pregunto sin dejar de lado su mal tono.

-no, puedes irte, tengo cosas que hacer. –aviso sin importancia.

El Uchiha, como siempre, tardo en darse cuenta de que la situación se volvía tensa por su culpa. Miro el consultorio, que constaba del escritorio y silla de la chica, unas sillas más, una camilla, algunos muebles y un sillón.

-bien –dijo el, acostándose sobre la camilla y cerrando los ojos con fingido sueño. –te espero.

-no se a que hora terminare –aviso ella.

-igual te espero –afirmo el.

Escucho un suspiro, entre cansancio y derrota.

-Uchiha –su tono era quejoso. –Me cansas, de veras… -acentuó lo último, como solía decirlo Naruto.

El sonrió, y rodeo su espalda con calma cuando ella se acostó sobre el, apoyando su mejilla en el pecho masculino.

-lo lamento –susurro el con calma.

-no puedes seguir comportándote así –aviso ella. – ¿confías en mi? –la chica levanto su cabeza, para esperar la respuesta.

-es en ellos en quien no confió –aclaro Sasuke.

-¿ellos? –pregunto sin entender.

-los demás hombres –soltó celoso. –se que tu no tienes interés en ellos, pero créeme, ellos si tienen mucho interés en ti.

Sakura reprimió una sonrisa de dulzura al saber cuanto la amaba, y cuan celoso podía mostrarse, pero si llegaba a sonreír iba a demostrar que le gustaba que la celara, y así, aquel problema no terminaría nunca.

-a mi nadie puede obligarme a nada, así que si están interesados en una mujer casada, son ellos los que pierden el tiempo…

La puerta fue golpeada de repente, y con esto, Sakura se levanto de sobre Sasuke y fue a atender… sin oír el celoso murmullo del Uchiha.

"Claro que nadie puede obligarte, si lo intentaran los mataría"

Se abría ganado una discusión con ella si lo hubiese oído, ya que esa faceta violenta era a la que más le temía su esposa.

Porque a pesar de que las palabras parecían simples, el tono en que las decía, siempre daba a entender que eran una clara amenaza.

-¡Sakura-sama! –hablo una chica, algunos años menor, al verla abrir la puerta. –Tsunade-sama la solicita…

-esta bien –sonrió tranquila. –dile que en seguida voy.

La chica se alejo corriendo mientras la pelirosa se giraba hacia su esposo.

-supongo que no almorzaremos juntos –se quejo con molestia. –no te preocupes, nos vemos en la noche –dijo al notar que ella se sentía levemente culpable.

-Yo preparare la cena, y prometo que será deliciosa –aseguro ella, besándole los labios con ternura. –gracias por venir –la chica lo escolto hasta la puerta y luego de cerrar se encamino a lo de su maestra.

* * *

En la oficina de Tsunade se encontraban ya todos reunidos, para sorpresa de la pelirosa, no solo estaba ella, sino que también se hicieron presentes Sai y su grupo de AMBUS.

Le alegro verlo, hacia tiempo que por las ocupaciones de ambos y los celos de Sasuke no se veían.

-hola, brujita linda –sonrió, aunque ahora sus sonrisas eran más sinceras.

-hola idiota –susurro con fingido fastidio.

-¿parece que trabajaremos juntos? –pregunto, a lo que la hokague se adelanto a aclarar.

-será una misión de aproximadamente una semana de duración, tu grupo –miro a Sai y los cuatro hombres tras de el. –con Sakura como ninja medico.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –pregunto interesada.

-a eso iba –dijo la rubia. –hay sospechas de que alguien quiere reiniciar el grupo de Akatsuki, creo que intenta revivirlos con alguna clase de jutsu prohibido –miro la cara molesta de ambos ex compañeros, era obvio, Akatsuki les había traído demasiados problemas y no querían tenerlos de vuelta. –como dije, solo son sospechas –aclaro.

-¿quiere que matemos al sospechoso? –indago el pelinegro.

-no, solo tráiganlo así Ibiki e Ino se encargan de sacarle la información.

-¿Cuándo tendríamos que ir? –pregunto la chica, rogando que no fuese esa misma noche o Sasuke la odiaría.

-mañana por la tarde –su maestra pudo ver claramente como los músculos antes tensados de Sakura se relajaban. -¿había algún problema? –pregunto curiosa.

-supongo que no… solo que quería cenar con mi marido esta noche –aviso. –me alegra no tener que cancelar mis planes…

-tu esposo querrá matarme –comento Sai sin dejar de sonreír.

-hablare con el hoy, espero que no se enfade.

-no te preocupes –interrumpió Tsunade. –a el también lo entretendré con una misión… así calma sus celos.

La chica se avergonzó, ya todos en la aldea estaban al tanto de que tan celoso era Sasuke y eso la apenaba en cierta forma.

-eso es todo –aviso la autoridad máxima de Konoha. –pueden retirarse.

Todos se fueron, Sai despidió a Sakura con un beso en la mejilla aprovechando de que no estaba, lo que el llamaba, "el lobo feroz"

-déjate de tonterías –se quejo ella al oír el termino. –es muy bueno, solo que no te conoce lo suficiente…

-no quiere conocerme –aseguro. –lo que quiere es que desaparezca…

-se que es celoso –acepto. –pero es bueno, no te haría daño.

El AMBU sonrió, al darse cuenta de lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser la chica, confiaba demasiado en la bondad de Sasuke y el no era quien para romper la confianza, aunque creyese firmemente de que estaba equivocada.

-nos vemos mañana, feita –saludo el antes de irse.

-adiós –susurro sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era tener que decirle a Sasuke sobre la misión, y peor aun, ella seria la única mujer en el grupo, estaba segura de que eso no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Faltan dos capítulos para el final, espero que les este gustando este fanfic y como verán, lo actualizo rápido porque ya está terminado. Muchas gracias a los que lo leen por leer, y comentar a los que comentan xD!!

**Más fics míos:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**Club de Fanfics:** www. clubdefanfics. deviantart. com

Sakuryo


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento hacerlos esperar, en realidad ya tenía todos los capítulos subidos pero andaba en la tercera dimensión xD.. y bueno, una cosa lleva a la otra y no los publiqué. Ahora subo este, y el siguiente que es el último... luego pongo lo que falta de **En la oscuridad de un calabozo**, ya que en estos momentos estoy haciendo los dos últimos capítulos y quiero dar por terminado el fic para poder hacerme espacio ^-^

* * *

Obsesión

_Capitulo V_

Llegó a su casa, ya estaba entrada la noche y podía sentir el frió calarle hasta los huesos. Era extraño que hiciese tanto frió, pero ella lo ignoro por completo, solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente.

"¿Cómo decírselo?"

Llevaba largo rato pensándolo, ser directa, confundirlo, no decírselo. Al final, se decidió por su mejor opción.

Entro silenciosa, se quito sus zapatos y los dejo en la entrada, como era común. Deslizo unas pantuflas sobre sus pies y acaricio lentamente el piso con las suaves suelas, siendo una sombra más en la oscurecida residencia.

Lo buscó con la mirada, parecía no estar, la casa estaba en sepulcral silencio y oscuridad… le asustó un poco.

Dejó la cartera sobre la mesa de la cocina, siguió por el pasillo y, sin fijarse en la sala, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación. Tampoco estaba ahí.

Se quitó la ropa, y con su cuerpo desnudo buscó en el cajón un conjunto que aun no había estrenado. Se lo colocó y bajo a la sala, prendió la luz, y se arrimo al sofá, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrárselo dormido ahí.

-Sasuke –susurró enternecida. No era común en él ver esa expresión de tranquilidad y alivio.

Se acercó con cuidado, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Él se veía, no solo tierno, sino también muy ardiente con su torso al aire y su cabello desparramado.

Las mejillas se le tornaron de un color rosado, se miro y noto que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin sentido. ¿Seria posible? La encendía sin siquiera estar conciente de ello, le hacia desearlo sin proponérselo, lo amaba demasiado, como siempre había sido.

* * *

Despertó luego de un prolongado sueño, si mal no recordaba, se había acostado a dormir en la mañana, luego de regresar del hospital. Aun no había comido nada.

-¡Maldición…! –exclamo arqueándose, notando que no estaba solo. Levanto un poco su cabeza para poder ver, al final del sofá, a su esposa reclinada sobre la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

-Parece que me extrañaste –comentó, acariciando sus rosados cabellos.

Ella no contesto, en esos momentos tenía la boca ocupada y era de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.

-Sakura… -el susurró se perdió sin llegar a oídos de la mencionada, que estaba absorta en lo que hacía.

La succión de sus labios, más los roces dentro de su boca, le estaban quitando la cordura al Uchiha. Ella, sabiendo eso, lo hacia cada vez con más afán.

-ahhhhh… ¿Qué intentas, hacerme acabar tan rápido? –preguntó sin comprenderla, solo llevaba unos minutos haciéndolo, se sentiría un niño si se volcaba tan rápido, pero ella no le dio opciones.

Los bruscos sonidos invadieron el lugar, desplazando al sonido que antes lo habitaba. El no quiso, y tampoco pudo evitarlo, la tomo de los cabellos y sin darle oportunidad a huir la presiono más contra aquella parte de su cuerpo, para que su miembro se fundiera en lo más profundo de aquella garganta.

Al acallarse los sonidos, en el rostro de Sasuke se formó una carrasposa sonrisa, y mientras el silencio se devolvía a su lugar, lo único que pudo oír fue la garganta de ella, tragándose cada gota de su amor.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó, mientras ella se enderezaba lentamente y lo miraba agitada, con algunos rastros de lo sucedido en sus labios.

No oyó ninguna respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, al verla pudo apreciar a su hermoso cuerpo envuelto en un conjunto rojo oscuro, con bordados en negro y realmente agradable a su vista. El sostén y las bragas, más una tela que se transparentaba de tan fina que era… nunca lo había visto, eso era seguro. De haberlo visto antes, jamás se hubiese olvidado.

Ella gateo sobre el sofá, de manera seductora y también algo divertida y se acostó sobre él.

-Es tu culpa –murmuró sobre su oído, succionando el lóbulo de la oreja.

El arqueo una ceja, dándole a comprender que no entendía el porqué de que fuese suya la culpa.

-Si no quieres que vuelva a pasar, no duermas así –reprochó.

El se miro asimismo, luego levanto su vista hacia ella y volvió a arquear una ceja.

-Hay que explicarte las cosas como a un niño –se quejó ella. –Si hubiese sido yo la que dormía sin remera sobre el sofá, ¿Qué hubieses hecho?

-Tantas cosas –respondió el. –La lista es larga –se rió. –Pero tengo toda la noche para responderte –avisó, tomándola fuertemente de los muslos.

Sintió como ella, ansiosa, hacia chocar sus cuerpos con mucha necesidad… demasiada, le pareció. La miro de soslayo, mientras que sus manos trabajaban de manera inconciente sobre el cuerpo femenino, e intentó descifrar de donde salía tanta fogosidad, no era común en ella…

A diario tenían sesiones apasionadas, y ella siempre correspondía con mucho ahínco pero nunca estaba tan desesperada como ese día.

Se separó, la miro, toda agitada y suplicante, meditó solo unos segundos y no encontró razón suficiente como para detener el momento con un cuestionario.

Llevó una de sus manos a la braga de ella, la acarició por fuera, y luego de comprobar que ella se derretía de deseo, metió su mano dentro y comenzó a acariciarla con una torturante tranquilidad. Algo típico en él.

Su otra mano no perdió el tiempo, busco algún botón, algo que le permitiera quitarle aquel tul rojo transparente que llevaba sobre el sostén y no encontró nada, le pareció una desgracia que no tuviese ningún cierre o botón, pero sin meditarlo arrancó aquello.

-¡Sasuke! –bufó ella. –Podría habérmelo quitado –recrimino.

-Si lo hubieses hecho en el momento debido, no estaría roto –aclaró él. –la próxima vez adelántate a mis pensamientos –le sugirió.

-Si sigues así, tal vez no haya próxima vez. –soltó ella recordando, en mal momento, los celos de esa mañana.

-¿Eso crees? –a él solo le divirtió el comentario.

La pregunta no requería una respuesta, y si bien ella quiso dársela, los gemidos que se adjuntaron en su garganta, expectantes por salir, se lo impidieron.

Él tenía ya dos dedos dentro de ella, deslizándose bruscamente hacia dentro, y saliendo lentamente de ella a un ritmo afrodisíaco.

Su otra mano, esta vez, buscó el gancho del sostén y al poco rato lo soltó, dejando a su vista complacida con aquellos perfectos senos.

Firmes, de tamaño perfecto y agraciadamente decorados con sonrosados pezones en la cúspide.

Acercó su boca hacia uno de ellos, y tomando el botoncito rosado que lo ornamentaba en la punta, comenzó a succionarlo con hambrienta desesperación.

Ella gimió, se aferró a sus hombros y se apegó a él, invitándolo a seguir. No podría haber obtenido una respuesta más rápida.

Le mordió aquella puntita sobresaliente sin compasión, dejándolo más erecto y sonrosado de lo que ya de por si era. Ella grito, el dolor y el placer juntos hacían estragos en su interior, y no podía olvidarse de que dos dedos jugaban en su intimidad sin doblegarse ante las fingidas suplicas de dolor.

Le dolía, sí, pero no quería que pare.

Sacó su mano de las bragas, sonrió al verla reluciente de jugos y la llevo a su boca de manera seductora. Ella aprovecho el instante para recobrar el aire, antes de que él quitara la mano de su boca y la llevase a la de ella para que terminase de limpiarla.

No era de su agrado, pero por él, en esos momentos hacia cualquier cosa. En pocos segundos se vio entusiasmada con el afán de dejar aquellos dedos relucientes, él sonrió y la apartó.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la habitación? –preguntó tranquilo.

Como respuesta, un gruñido.

-Tomare eso como un no –dijo mientras se escurría de debajo de ella y se paraba.

-No te vayas –la súplica escapó de sus labios sin permiso, aunque tampoco tenía pensado reprimirla. Era lo que deseaba, que él no se fuera, que se quedara a darle más placer.

-No había pensando en irme –aclaró él. –Solo buscaba más comodidad –avisó mientras se agachaba hacia ella, más específicamente a la altura de sus piernas, y deslizaba las bragas por entre sus piernas, dándole un vistazo a su humedecida intimidad.

Miro la prenda roja entre sus manos, solo por unos segundos, y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿has hecho algo malo? –Preguntó de la nada.

-¿Eh? –Le miro sorprendida, y sin comprender.

-Algo por lo que deba castigarte –aclaró.

-Nada que yo recuerde –respondió. –Pero castígame igual, por si las dudas –pidió sonriéndole insinuante.

-¿Te excitaste con alguien más? –inquirió nuevamente.

-No, ¡Sasuke! ¿De que hablas? –largó un sonido de queja.

El suspiro. –Estas muy mojada –avisó.

-Es por ti, por nadie más –le aclaró ella, ya enojándose bastante con la desconfianza.

-Es raro –siguió con su cuestionario, quitándole toda la pasión al momento.

No debía, ni tenía que soportar aquello. Se levantó del sofá, insatisfecha, y soltó un grito de rabia.

-¡Eres un idiota!! –se encamino a la habitación, doliéndole el cuerpo por la excitación frustrada y ardiéndole la entrepierna.

-Espera –pidió él al verla marcharse, pero esta no hizo caso.

La miro caminar, enfocándose en sus atractivos… ya que defectos, a su parecer no tenía ninguno. Y luego la siguió, interceptándola en las escaleras, ella seguía enfadada y, por más de que intentó reiniciar lo que estaban haciendo, esta le ignoró.

-Maldición, nena, sabes que quieres esto tanto como yo –susurro ronco, besándole el cuello e inmiscuyendo nuevamente su mano en la intimidad de ella.

No hubo más respuesta que los incontenibles gemidos femeninos, los cuales lo incitaron a seguir, y hacerlo esta vez por completo.

La chica largo un quejido, de molestia y también sorpresa. -¿Qué haces? –pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo, al haber sido tirada de golpe contra los escalones. Intentó levantarse, pero él fue más rápido.

Se acostó sobre ella, omitiendo los quejidos enojados de la chica, a la cual los escalones le apretaban la espalda y se quitó el pantalón, no tuvo que desabrocharlo ya que ella lo había hecho anteriormente mientras él dormía. Los boxers también fueron removidos, y a penas estuvo desnudo la arremetió con fuerza.

-¡Sasuke-kun!! –grito al sentir el intruso en su cuerpo. Él se quedó quieto, a pesar de que ella le rogaba lo contrario y comenzó luego de un rato a embestirla con un ritmo pasivo pero constante.

-Di que eres mía –ordeno él, apretando sus muslos.

-¿Y si no quiero? –ella le miro por unos segundos, luego de notar la fingida indiferencia lo provoco un poco más. -¿Y si en realidad no lo soy?

-¡Claro que eres mía! –exclamó sin poder fingir paciencia y embistiéndola con salvajismo.

-Ohhh… Sasuke-kun… por…favor… no pares… -pidió extasiada.

-Dilo –ordeno nuevamente.

-Lo soy, ¡Lo soy! –grito moviendo las caderas al compás de su compañero. –Soy completamente tuya –aseguro, sentándose sobre el peldaño y aferrandose a su espalda.

Él se vio obligado a apoyar sus rodillas un escalón más abajo, por la posición que ella había adoptado, y también para así poder penetrarla con más fuerza.

La chica soltó su agarre y buscó con necesidad los labios de su compañero, estos estaban entretenidos en su cuello y solo se despegaron cuando ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo guió junto al suyo para besarlo torpemente. En su cuello se formó una marca morada, que duraría hasta varias horas más tarde. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y ella gimió al notar que la fuerza aumentaba cada vez más, se aferró a él rodeándolo con sus caderas y empujó con fuerza en un movimiento sincronizado con la labor.

Por su mente pasó fugazmente una idea, decírselo justo en el momento del clímax así el no prestaría la más mínima atención. Pero la desechó al ser arrastrada al placer de un solo golpe, no hubo momento de pensar… solo arquearse en un espasmo de goce, chocando su espalda contra los escalones de la fornida madera y gritar su nombre con ahínco.

Él intentó salir, pero las piernas que envolvían su cadera se lo impidieron.

-¿Lo quieres todo dentro? –preguntó él, seductor, sobre su oído.

Ella le respondió aferrandose más a él, sin poder emitir más sonidos que los gemidos roncos que escapaban a su boca. Él Uchiha la tomó de los muslos y se apretó más a ella, dejando por segunda vez, todo dentro de su interior.

-Me dejaras más seco que una pasa –se quejó complacido, mientras que poco a poco ella aflojaba el agarre y se dejaba caer sobre la escalera. -¿Dormida? –pregunto él, ya sabiendo que aquello era una costumbre de la chica luego del sexo.

-No –le respondió ella, abriendo los ojos somnolienta y sonriéndole triunfante.

-No duraras mucho –aseguro él, y para asegurar aun más su afirmación, acaricio con suavidad sus cabellos y su rostro, viendo como a ella comenzaban a pesarle los parpados.

-Tengo que decirte algo –susurró con calma, proporcionada por las caricias.

-dilo –pidió él.

-Una misión –musito durmiéndose. –Una semana –aviso, antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué? –la voz firme, y gélida le quitó el sueño que las caricias habían inyectado en ella.

-Ya oíste –comento cansada. –Para eso me llamó la Hokague esta mañana –aclaró.

-¿con quien? –el tono de la pregunta advertía problemas según la respuesta que diese, y sí, habría muchos problemas.

-un grupo de AMBUS

La chica cerró los ojos, intentando seducirlo a dejarla descansar.

-¿Con quien? –la pregunta se repitió, al saber que ella evadía el tema.

-Son en total cinco personas además de mí –aclaró.

Hizo una pausa, pensando en no continuar, y siguió a pedido de la impaciente mirada del Uchiha, que aunque tenía ella los ojos cerrados, igual pudo sentir.

-Sai, y cuatro ninjas más. Todos hombres –aclaró, por si no era suficiente.

-¡Estas loca si piensas que te dejare ir! –fue casi instantáneo el estallido de gritos, insultos, maldiciones y quejas.

-No te estoy preguntando, tampoco pidiéndote permiso. –avisó. –solo te advierto que iré, y no tenemos porque discutirlo… te casaste conmigo sabiendo que trabajaba como ninja medico, y nunca te pareció un problema, ahora no tienes derecho a…

-¡Claro que lo tengo, eres mi mujer!! –recalcó rojo de furia.

-¡Es mi trabajo, y no dejare de ser tu mujer por él! a menos que quieras que renuncie –al decirlo, él la miro con sus ojos esperanzados- De ser así, entonces si dejaría de ser tu mujer, porque por nada del mundo renunciaría –advirtió.

-¡Te agrada la idea de irte!, ¿Es por Sai? ¿O quieres una orgía tal vez? Cinco hombres para ti, que golosa –recriminó con sarcasmo su marido.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!!

No pudo controlar sus sentimientos, aquel odio creciendo en su interior, que confundía sus buenos sentimientos hacia ella y le hacia verla como el peor de sus enemigos.

Aquellos celos que le hacían imaginar hasta el más íntimo detalle de una infidelidad, y provocaban que la acusase vanamente.

Ese sentimiento de querer apoderarse de ella a toda costa, de quitarla de alcance de los demás. Guardarla en una caja de cristal, donde solo él pudiese verla.

De no poder ser así, no la dejaría, no permitiría que alguien más se apoderase de su sentimiento más preciado. De SU mujer, de su amante, amiga y compañera… si no podía ser de él, NADIE la tendría.

Esos pensamientos volvían turbias las aguas en su mente, revolvían todo dejando nada más que confusión y odio y condimentaban el resto con falsas acusaciones para engañarlo de que estaba en lo correcto.

Tomo su sedoso cabello con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño, la acercó a su rostro y clavo sus ojos en las pupilas verdes. No pudo ver más que sorpresa, y poco después de golpearla fuertemente contra la baranda de las escaleras, miedo.

No hicieron efecto en él las lagrimas que ella derramo al ser fuertemente golpeada por su puño cerrado, tampoco llegaron a el los gritos y mucho menos los pedidos de detención.

La tomo del brazo con brutalidad y obligó a que avanzara hasta bajar las escaleras, en todo momento gritaba, insultaba y acusaba a la chica de cosas que jamás hizo ni haría. Pero eso él no lo podía ver, no con los celos cubriéndole los ojos.

Sakura se soltó del agarre, intentando huir, pero lo único que logro fue verse sostenida del cuello contra la pared, con un agarre tan fuerte que hasta la vista se le nublaba.

De sus ojos salieron suplicas en forma de gotas cristalinas, una tras de otra recorrieron sus mejillas, marcando un doloroso sendero y poco después se perdían tras su cuello o simplemente caían al piso desde su barbilla.

Empezó a quedarse sin aire, las patadas, quejas y manotazos que al principio largó con fuerza, ahora ya eran leves movimientos sin sentido. Su vista se volvió del todo negra, y lo único que pudo escapar de su apretada garganta fue un susurro.

Un quejido tan triste, tan desencantado y sin ilusión, que fue capaz de penetrar en los oídos de su esposo, y llegar a su conciencia.

La soltó como si el contacto quemase, la vio desplomarse en el piso y rogó porque estuviese inconciente, y no muerta. A los pocos segundos de recobrar el sentido, se agacho junto a ella y le tomo el pulso, alivio sus facciones al encontrarlo débil, pero en su lugar.

La tomo en brazos y recostó su frágil cabeza sobre su pecho, se dispuso a subirla a la habitación pero un cansado movimiento de ella le alertó de lo poco que había durado el desmayo.

-No hables –la detuvo, al notar que con esfuerzo entreabría sus labios. –Discutiremos esto mañana –aclaro, retomando su camino a la habitación.

Al llegar la recostó en la cama, y la tapo delicadamente con el acolchado, poco después le dio un beso sobre la frente y, con un par de susurros arrepentidos y un perdón, se decidió a salir del cuarto y dormir en el sofá.

Se tiro sobre el cómodo sillón, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo cerrar los ojos más de una vez, en donde al hacerlo había recordado los ojos llorosos de su mujer y le había sido suficiente para no volver a cerrarlos.

Así paso la noche, entre pensamientos afligidos, arrepentimiento, y un terrible nudo en su garganta, provocado por los nervios de no saber que sucedería la mañana siguiente.

Al posarse la aguja mayor del reloj en doce, y la menor en diez, la chica salio de la habitación con calma y se dirigió a la cocina. El segundero siguió su curso y tras dejar ir un minuto más, Sasuke la siguió.

-Tenemos que hablar –su femenina voz se mostró más decidida y fría que nunca, por unos segundos el cuerpo de él pareció paralizarse.

-Te preparare algo para desayunar, aun no has comido –se apresuró a decir mientras preparaba algo rápidamente.

-Ahora –agregó ella, aferrando una de sus manos al ante brazo del Uchiha.

-Por favor, estas sin comer desde el desayuno de ayer –dijo él, posando con delicadeza y protección su mano sobre la de ella. –Prometo que luego del desayuno nos sentaremos a hablar, ahora solo descansa hasta que este listo.

Ella se maldijo mentalmente por no poder negarse, pero la voz de Sasuke sonaba tan cansada y suplicante que no pudo hacer más que ubicarse en una silla junto a la mesa.

Él no tardó mucho, solo lo necesario para preparar algo abundante y rico.

Puso el plato frente a ella, y se sentó a su lado con el suyo. Ingirieron los alimentos en un silencio de ultratumba, el moreno por miedo a decir algo equívoco y ella porque aun estaba dolida por lo de la noche anterior.

El desayuno termino y en el aire quedo flotando un vacío abismal, que nunca antes había existido entre ellos.

Ella se levanto, camino hasta la mesada y busco un vaso, ya que su marido había colocado todo en la mesa menos eso, lo tomo y comenzó a hablar mientras que se dirigía al dispenser de agua. Su garganta aun dolía, el aire ya no se deslizaba tan fácilmente como antes. Y le picaba, como si tuviese aun la mano de él presionando en su tráquea.

Él miro hacia un lado, no supo en que momento había llegado eso ahí, y vio con algo de miedo la mochila ya preparada de la chica.

–esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, Sasuke. –le miró con tristeza, y no pudo ver en sus ojos el temor que profesaba el hombre.

-no quise hacerte daño –aseguró. –Solo estaba…

-celoso –completó ella, para luego tocar con delicadeza su garganta.

-no me dejes –suplicó casi en un murmullo, hasta el orgullo le había abandonado, quedándose así, solo con el miedo de perderla.

-una semana –hablo la chica. –regresaré de la misión en una semana, ese es el tiempo que te doy para cambiar… si tus celos siguen, cuando vuelva tramitare el divorcio. –avisó tomando su mochila y yéndose de ahí.

* * *

Bien, antes de despedirme les doy gracias por sus comentarios, todos fueron muy lindos... ahora subo el capítulo final, besos :3

**Más fics míos:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**Club de Fanfics:** www. clubdefanfics. deviantart. com

Sakuryo


	6. FINAL

Antes del final, el cual espero que les guste, **muchas gracias a** quienes lo siguieron y comentaron:

**dana haruno**

**sakuraxuchiha**

**setsuna17**

**EdiitH**

**Samantha Granger Phantom**

**Bella-uchiha1**

**susanapo87**

**Sakura Zala**

**ANI**

**Mizu no hikari**

**-Sxndrx-**

**a' Hinata-chan**

**Eve-luna**

A todos los demás, que lo hayan leído sin comentar, igualmente ¡muchisimas gracias!

* * *

Obsesión

_Capitulo VI_

Una semana Se repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba el techo de la cocina. Sonrió de medio lado y le hecho otra ojeada ansiosa a la puerta.

Su cuerpo –que había dejado caer con desanimo sobre la silla un par de horas antes. Se tenso al notar que ya había pasado la semana, ella llevaba casi un día de retraso.

No quería ser obsesivo, mucho menos celoso, no pretendía asustarla o volver a causarle daño… pero sus nervios iban a sufrir un colapso si no la veía llegar en breve.

-Por lo menos… –el susurro fue interrumpido por una vaga, pero satisfecha, sonrisa que se curvo sobre sus labios.

Estaba en paz consigo mismo porque sabía que aquella preocupación extrema no era producto de celos irracionales. No se molía los sesos por imaginarla con Sai, u otro compañero de la misión. Lo hacia porque temía que algo hubiese salido mal, que ella estuviera herida… esa era su verdadera preocupación.

O tal vez había decidido no regresar –pensó. Abrumado por la posibilidad de perder aquello que tanto amaba. Era conciente de que, si ella lo dejaba, su vida volvería a sumergirse en tinieblas, ya que lo único que traía luz a su existencia era aquella sonrisa adorable que nunca perdían sus labios.

Hacia ya muchos años que no sentía esto. Una ansiedad desmesurada, una agonía lenta y dolorosa… un nudo en su garganta.

Cerró los ojos con firmeza, no era posible que sus fuerzas le abandonaran a merced de los sentimientos. Sentía como poco a poco se le iban llenando de lágrimas, y no concebía la idea de permitirse llorar por una mujer.

¡El era Uchiha Sasuke, demonios! Nadie podría haberle arrebatado una miserable lagrima ni aunque lo hubiesen sometido a torturas inimaginables, y ella… simplemente se las arrancaba sin piedad.

La última vez que su blanquecino rostro se había humedecido con agua salada…

Arrugo la frente con molestia al recordarlo, sus ojos aun se sellaban con fuerza intentando contener las gotas cristalinas y los recuerdos de la noche en que masacraron su clan golpearon con ímpetu en su cabeza.

-¡Maldita mujer! –grito furioso, mientras llevaba sus dos manos a la cabeza y hundía su rostro entre ellas.

Su mente estaba tan absorta en pensamientos inconclusos y desordenados que no le permitió advertir la presencia a su lado hasta haber oído su voz.

-Vaya recibimiento –dijo con ironía.

Sus labios se torcieron en una muestra de enfado hacia él, pero con la gran practica que tenia en el manejo de la paciencia, logro sin costo alguno convertir aquello en una sonrisa calida.

-No hablaba de ti –rugió irguiéndose de inmediato y alejándose de ella.

-Es un alivio saberlo

Su tono estaba impregnado de sarcasmo, y su semblante se había vuelto algo frívolo, como si esperase una mala noticia.

-¿Ha sucedido algo malo? –ahora la preocupación se dejo ver, dándole un matiz mas calido a la conversación.

-Nada que yo sepa

Creyó ver que el refregaba su brazo contra la cara, pero al estar él de espaldas a ella no pudo apostar por ello.

-Sasuke, ¿Estas bien? –sonó incrédula, una sospecha paso por su mente pero la desecho al instante. Él no era "ese" tipo de hombres. No soltaba una lagrima ni aunque le pagaran por ello.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? –su trato era formal, como si ya no fuesen pareja.

-Bien, supongo. –dudo. –Sai esta herido, creo que no he sido de gran ayuda.

Suspiro defraudada.

-Seguro no ha sido tu culpa. –a pesar de todo, su voz sonó algo mas comprensible para con ella.

-Lo ha sido, y por completo. –aseguró. –Se ha interpuesto entre un enemigo y yo, algo a lo que me estoy acostumbrando –bufó triste.

-Eres muy despistada, descuidas tu defensa y tus enemigos lo aprovechan. –no imprimió ningún tono en su voz. –Es una suerte que siempre haya alguien cerca para salvarte.

-Gracias por el consuelo –refunfuño alejándose.

Se tiro sobre el sofá, estaba tan cansada y dolida, que podría habérsele caído el techo encima sin que hiciera intento de moverse.

Era casi medio día, así que no necesitaban de muchas luces y el ambiente estaba climatizado con algunos rayos solares, débiles, que se filtraban por entre las cortinas.

Suspiro, una y otra vez, hasta oírlo gruñir por cansancio.

-Y bien, ¿Qué has decidido?

La pregunta resonó en el silencio. No pretendía alargar mas aquel tema.

Él se acuclillo a su lado, notándola con los ojos cerrados, pero con la ansiedad delatada en sus facciones.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, y la asentó ahí, tan suave como una caricia. No pareció importarle que los segundos se perdieran, tampoco los minutos… nada podría distraerlo de ella. Mirar su rostro perfecto y adormilado era mejor que una cena con Dios.

-Te pido disculpas –susurro sobre su oído.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no abrir descomunalmente los ojos, reteniendo un grito ahogado en su garganta y buscándole un segundo significado a sus palabras.

¿La estaba dejando? Eso era lo primero a lo que atinaba su mente. Un acto heroico, un sacrificio noble. Algo típico en él.

Irse para no hacerle mas daño. Seguramente en eso estaba pensando. Su garganta no alcanzó a ahogar del todo el grito de histeria, y aunque sus labios clausurados intentaron retenerlo, el sonido llego medio moribundo a los oídos del Uchiha.

-Te pido disculpas por haberte hecho daño –especificó él, creyendo que ella no había entendido. –Y también por desconfiar de ti, ahora entiendo que no te merezco… no quiero hacerte mas daño.

Ella abrió los ojos, tranquila, le dedico una mirada minuciosa al tiempo que soltaba algún comentario. Esperó a ver su reacción.

Luego de oírla, y para su sorpresa, no se le tenso ni siquiera un músculo facial. No torció el gesto, ni tampoco soltó algún sonido grotesco.

-Esta noche iré a visitar a Sai –repitió, por las dudas no la hubiese oído bien. Al igual que antes, sus facciones permanecieron impunes al comentario.

Soltó una risotada alegre, mientras el la miraba con cierto aire de curiosidad.

-No soy psicóloga –confesó lo obvio.

Él entrecerró los ojos, confundido… y también algo exasperado.

-Pero creo que, luego de examinarte brevemente.

Se tomo una pausa para cerrar los ojos, curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, suspirar… y por fin, volver a abrirlos con un destello peculiar.

Animosamente le soltó lo que faltaba por decir.

-Te declaro curado –avisó.

No fue mucho esfuerzo darse cuenta de que aun no entendía de que le hablaban.

-De tus celos, Uchiha –explico ella con aburrimiento y obviedad en la voz.

El grito histérico esta vez no pudo ser reprimido por nada ni nadie. ¿Era acaso ese hombre tan estúpido como se mostraba en esos momentos?

-Eres mi marido y te amo por eso quiero que intentemos ser felices de la manera mas normal que te sea posible.

Las palabras salieron apresuradas de su boca, tan pegadas como los fideos cuando se te pasa por mucho su horario de cocción.

Para cualquiera hubiese sido imposible entenderla, por lo menos hasta que lo repitiera con mas calma, pero él le prestaba la suficiente atención como para saber exactamente que había dicho.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo –avisó de manera aliviada. A ella también la golpeo una oleada de alivio, como si quitaran un peso de sus hombros.

Él suspiro, luego gruño con rabia para luego volver a suspirar.

-Empezando por acompañarte, "amablemente" –enfatizó la palabra soltándola entre dientes. –A visitar a Sai.

-Bien –ahora su voz sonaba normal, con ese atisbo de entusiasmo siempre presente en ella.

-¿Almorzaste?

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-No, aun no.

Él sonrió.

-Entonces me alegra no haberlo hecho. Preparare algo para que comamos. Esta semana sin ti ha expandido mis experiencias culinarias de una manera que no te das idea. –avisó.

-Me muero por probar tus manjares.

La sonrisa en su rostro demostró que aquello era la pura verdad.

Las cosas que antes temblaban ante la posibilidad de una separación, ahora se asentaban con suavidad de nuevo, cada una en su lugar, y el suspenso que antes aturdía sus oídos, ahora silbaba quedamente una canción de cuna.

La vida nunca podría haber sido más feliz, ahora que gozaban de la confianza del otro.

* * *

Se acurrucó aun mas, prisionera de sus fuertes brazos, y levanto la mirada, -algo adormecida. Para verlo sonreír con satisfacción.

-Lo se

Ella hablo, siquiera antes de que el alcanzara a abrir los labios para soltar algunas palabras.

–Ese almuerzo estuvo "demasiado" bueno. Se estiro hacia él en busca de un beso, que no tardo en encontrar, y se apretujo más contra su cuerpo.

El tibio cuerpo de su esposo le hacia perder la sensación de estremecimiento que sufría su piel a causa del frió de la desnudez. Pensaba preguntarle si no tenia frió, porque a su parecer –el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo. Estaba mucho más a la intemperie que el de ella. Pero sus oscuros ojos respondían a la pregunta formulada en su mente, con solo verlos podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ellos. Aquella fuerza extraordinaria que la atraía cada día más a él. Ese brillo de picardía que se formaba siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban en la mañana, cruzando por su mente cada recuerdo de una noche celestial… solo que no era de mañana en aquellos momentos, y la urgencia por el otro les había hecho apresurar una reconciliación definitiva.

Además, no llevaban gran cuenta de los horarios, podían fundirse en su amante a cualquier hora, solo que en el día a día aquel horario lo ocupaban con sus respectivos trabajos.

Ella rió.

-será una lastima que comience a trabajar mañana, podría hacer de esto una rutina. –le aseguro con dulzura.

-Pues, entonces, te prometo fielmente buscar grietas en tus horarios para estar contigo. Después de todo, mi agenda tiene mucho más tiempo libre que la tuya en el hospital.

Su voz era cordial, y elegante y algo ronca, típico en él.

Se aferró a su cintura, pasando sus delicadas manos alrededor hasta unir sus dedos al encontrarlos cerca de sus costillas apuestas. Una mano por detrás de la espalda y una por delante de su pecho eran mas que suficientes para retenerlo, ahí, junto a ella.

Permaneció sentado sobre la cama, tal como estaba cuando ella despertó, y paso un brazo por detrás de la suave espalda de ella al notar que se sentaba a su lado, apoyándose sobre su costado, y asentando la barbilla en uno de sus fuertes hombros.

-Ser feliz es un asunto muy fácil cuando estoy contigo.

Aquella confesión pareció deslumbrarla por unos segundos, ese no parecía "su" Sasuke. Era otro, uno muy diferente y menos apegado a sus frívolas costumbres. Sus palabras eran mucho mas fluidas, y sus sentimientos se expresaban sin tanta restricción, tanto en sus ojos como en sus palabras.

-Lo se, es uno de mis dones.

Ella rió con ganas, escuchando contenta como él se sumaba a sus risas poco después.

-Era de esperarse, ¿no? –lo miro, como si con los ojos intentase decir algo que, para ella, parecía obvio.

-¿el que? –pregunto contrariado.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras se mordía suavemente el labio inferior, demostrando la fatiga de alguien que le explica algo a un niño pequeño.

-Si no me inspiraras suficiente felicidad como para ser morfina ante mis angustias, infiltraras suficiente deseo a mis venas como para hacer arder mi sangre y, por supuesto, si no te vieras tan perfecto… aun lleno de errores y defectos como para retener mi mirada pegada a ti cada vez que estas cerca… no me habría jugado todo para casarme contigo a ciegas.

-Has sido muy inteligente, tenías en claro que te iba a amar más que a la vida y necesitarte más que el aire que respiro.

Él lanzo una mirada de interés y desconfianza.

-¿Me hiciste embrujos para atraparme así?

Entrecerró los ojos, para dar más aires de sospechas a su fachada.

-Solo los necesarios.

Ambos rieron, y dejaron pasar la tarde en silencio, acurrucándose el uno junto al otro.

_"Cuando tienes el privilegio de compartir con quien amas, no puedes darte el lujo de mezquinar el afecto… por muy meloso que eso llegue a volverse. El simple hecho de pensar en que todo lo que se tiene se puede perder, debería de hacer que la gente ame aun mas a sus seres queridos y se los demuestre sin pudores… ya que eso forma parte de lo que somos. Seres humanos, con sentimientos, necesidad de dar amor y recibirlo."_

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el final... **muchas gracias por haberlo leído**. En breve comenzaré a colocar los siguientes capítulos de **En la oscuridad de un calabozo**; nos vemos! ^-^

Más fics míos: www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

Club de fanfics: www. clubdefanfics. deviantart. com

**Sakuryo**


End file.
